SPORE:Tools, Abilities, and Whatnot
by FFfanboyX
Summary: A series of oneshots based on varied tools, abilities, and whatnot from Spore. Requests accepted. If I like them.
1. Cell Part Poison

**SPORE:TOOLS, ABILITIES, AND OTHER WHATNOT**

Hello, people. And random computer programs. And google; have to be polite to google. Who knows what weird tags will turn up your names if you insult a search engine, huh? Well, first off, let me explain a few things about this piece of literature. First off-yes, I used the term whatnot. I was bored. Second off-this is not meant to be a full story; this is meant to be a whole bunch of oneshots about various abilities, vehicles, items, and possibly foods from the popular species simulation game 'Spore'. If you have a question, send it to me in a review. If you don't have a question, feel free to review anyways. If you have an insult......Go play battle tag with a Grox. But don't confuse an insult with pointing out a very real error-if you find one of those here, feel free to watch the insulters play. Oh, two more things-one, I take requests but don't do anything for order except what I feel like posting, and 2-most of the example species are from an Organization XIII Sporecast that I haven't posted yet. See if you can guess who the cells here are from-it's pretty easy! Go on, guess!

Oh, and I don't own what I don't own.

_Cell-Part-Poison Sac_

It started out a simple day, really. The spiky, electrocuted, and unnecessarily savage Specimen XII cell had been born, become bored, and killed it's parents with a massive electrical burst before feasting on their remains. Then, still hungry, it had gone looking for another meal......and found a variety of cell known as a Specimen VI. Sure, it had weird sacs on the side, but it only had one pair of spikes up front, and it's one method of movement was a pair of flagella-even a brainless cell could tell this was easy prey! Sure enough, upon spotting the vicious predator, the creature promptly turned it's proboscis the other way and tried to swim for it-not even trying to get the spikes in position. Very nearly evolving a way to cackle in glee, the Specimen XII shot after the weaker cell. Oh, sure, felt a bit tired after the first few minutes. The little thing certainly shouldn't have been able to outrun a jet-propelled predator to easily either, but the chase WAS half the fun. After a few more seconds of chasing the weak little brat, the electric cell got tired. After all, the thing had just stopped-surely it was fine to take a small break. Yeah.....Maybe even a nap......

An unfortunate fact for all cells living around the variant known as Specimen VI, cells aren't very well equipped to wake up for naps.

Fortunately for those clever little Specimen VIs, their own poison makes stupid predators quite tasty.


	2. Cell Part Electric

A/N:I THINK that's a gland, at least-I can't be sure. And yes, Specimen XIIs ARE mean. Remember the one that killed it's parents last chappy? It's mom was actually proud of it for being so kind in that act. And yes, that IS kind for their species. Anyone catch the offhand mention of Xanrivash's favorite punching bag at the end?

_Cell-Part-Electric Gland_

_'It is a good day to be a specimen III cell.' _This was the first thought of the first member of the Specimen III race-which, in itself, is a very impressive thing. The thought isn't all that complex, but hey-he's still a cell. He doesn't exactly have room for a big brain. His first TRAIN of thought continued as follows. _'Let those purple ones spit their doomclouds. Let those cruel ones twist and turn to try and evade my hunt. With these spikes, and my speed, they will all fall to my maws.'_ Oh, that's the planet's first ego trip too! Impressive! I suppose the Specimen III IS a very potent and deadly cell. Whereas most cells are built around a single mouth in front, a pair of spikes, and some fancy trick, the Specimen III took advantage the two most basic things-spikes and speed. First and frontmost was a single spike, right at his head. A clacking jaw was at either side of that, and beyond them six more spikes were spaced evenly. In every other remaining space were mighty jets, allowing the cell to shoot forward like some mighty spiked bullet. He wasn't in the trails of poisonous cells long enough to be affected; the swiftest turners were shredded on the edges of his spikes; others coated in spikes had their ever-present 'chinks in the armor' pierced easily. Absolutely no trick could defeat his power. He easily spotted some prey to further his strength; a newborn Specimen XII cell, with some odd kind of gland attached. Using his jaws to emit a piercing shriek, he shot toward the cell. She balked, surprised, as the spiky projectile neared her........and, with a flash of yellow and a crackle, the only Specimen III cell to have yet grown a brain became the first meal to ever be cooked on Planet Neverwas. The cell watched the crackling corpse for a moment, then ate it in a few bites. Turning, it saw some of it's favorite prey; Specimen IX cells. It promptly shot toward the herbivores to practice it's new skill more.


	3. Tribe Tool Stone Axe LONG ONE

A/N:.....Wow, this one kinda got a mind of it's own. I guess Tribe stage does have a bit more soul than the others-your species isn't a bunch of mindless animals, but you can still actually see them. I particularly like the details I gave the Ienzex tribe-it just seems to fit the Organization member they're based on so much. Poisonous, chameliac snakes who sneak around with poisoned weapons, dislike direct fights, get big earthy guys to do their hard labor for them, and-most of all-have a stinkin' book for a symbol of chiefdom instead of some fancy weapon. Zexy must be so proud.....

Oh, and I'm not betting anyone on who these guys are based on. There's name-dropping later, and I like my money right where it is.

_Tribe-Tool-Stone Axe_

The Keyrox Tribe had a....bad day. Firstly, a group of fisherman had gone to the Aquadem village to give a gift and come back with several things-battered Aquadem villagers, a wounded Aquadem chieftain, half their number, and news that a group of madmen had attacked some of the Keyrox tribe's most friendly allies. The chief had been quick to act; the volatile, flamewielding warriors of the Pyrax tribe were quickly called to help save the Aquadems, most of the tribe members switched their fishing spears-gifts from the Aquadem tribe-for throwing spears or, in a few cases, flaming sticks-which were, obviously, from the pyros living in the Pyrax village-and most of the group rallied for battle alongside the Pyrax soldiers. The chief considered asking for aid from the ever-sneaky and suspicous Ienzex, but decided that they would likely break off the alliance if asked to go fight directly. Commanding the Shaman-trained by an Aquadem specialist after the alliance was formed-and the gatherers that often assisted her to care for the Aquadem wounded, the chief crossed his own key-shaped staff with the oversized torch of the Pyrax chief, and they marched off to war. When they got there, they found the Aquadem village in shambles with a large group of wolflike creatures armed with odd weapons standing in the middle. Despite the enemy tribe being half their number, the combined forces decided to use the strategy that allowed them to hold off enemy packs time and time again; after all, if they were 'madmen', then certainly a tactic for massive beasts was appropriate.

The Keyrox spearmen threw their spears, wounding several of the enemies and inciting the rest to charge. Then the Pyrax chief let loose with what he called the 'Bangballs', causing multiple explosions that decimated the standard troops, before tagteaming the enemy chieftain with the Keyrox chief as the Pyrax warriors took on the remaining enemies. The Keyrox torchmen were to aid whichever tribe needed backup the most, depending on how far the enemies actually got. It was a very neat strategy, even with the last-minute alterations to fit fighting a tribe, and the wolves didn't stand a chance.

At least that was how it was supposed to go.

Instead, the wind changed, the enemy chieftain-well, at least the oversized weapon none of the other enemies had indicated he was the chieftain-caught their scent, and a howl indicated the enemies going berserk and charging. The spearmen just barely managed to launch a volley and start running before the berserkers crashed into them; the only reason even a few of them got away was because the torchmen managed slam into their back and get back their attention. The Chieftains were quick to engage the berserker chief, who was felling trios of tribesmen with each swipe of his weapon. The Keyrox chief brought up his key-staff to block a descending strike, intending to push the log away and strike back, and...

_THUMP!_

The Keyrox chief's eyes widened as the shine on the enemy weapon revealed it to be no mere piece of wood, like all other weapons he had seen but the odd crystal weapon the Ienzex called a Stinger; when the enemy kicked him back and struck again, it was only an attack from the rear by the Pyrax chief that turned the killing blow into a slash that left only a gut and a shattered keystaff. As the combined team retreated, the Pyrax chief paused long enough to throw his bangballs into the enemy chief's face.

Some days later, the Aquadem and survivors of the battle had been healed by the shamans of all tribes involved; the only one still not fully recovered was the Keyrox chieftain. He was within the tribal hut, holding a rather grim council of war with the Pyrax chieftain as one of the shamans took a turn healing his wound, when a Keyrox runner ran in. "Chief, I spotted a group of Ienzex coming this way-they disappeared as they came near the village, and one of them held an odd purple weapon."

The Keyrox chief nodded. "Thank you, Oath. You may leave us." A few moments after the young runner left, the Keyrox chief spoke. "I know you are here; you have no need to be so cautious in the halls of an ally."

A quartet of the purple-skinned, nagalike Ienzex materialized; one-the Ienzex chief-was a bit taller then the others, and carried a staff made of an odd purple stone with a glowing white crystal at the tip. Two of them were somewhat wary, and carried short daggers of venomous purple crystal; from a joint hunt, he knew how lethal the dark gas around them could be. The last one carried a purple staff of a somewhat lighter color, and had a large sack over it's shoulder-the weak-armed Ienzex appeared to be having trouble holding it up. The Ienzex chief spared a glance to the Aquadem shaman-the only one startled by his sudden appearance-and turned to look at the Keyrox and Pyrax chiefs. "I was ssssimply concerned. After all, if your combined tribesss were holding a secret meeting without me..."

The Pyrax chief shook his head. "You've only gotten more suspicious since the alliance; if we were going to hold a surprise attack, we would have done it earlier."

The serpent's golden eyes narrowed. "Calm yoursssself. It wasss a mere precaution; I did not think any one tribe ssstood a chance againsssst your combined forces, and therefore thought your injuriesssss a ruse. Nonetheless, I have come to trussst you a bit; and so, I had one of my gatherers come with an array of giftsssss....though I brought one myself."

The Keyrox chief raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm somewhat surprised. Your kind is usually so secretive...."

He got a hissing chuckle in response. "Oh, of courssse we are secretive. And ssself-ssserving, and perhaps a bit off, as your people sometimes say of ussss. But the village of those who attacked our mutual alliesssss is clossse to our own, ssso teamwork appears to be our besst option."

Pyrax's chief snorted. "For now?"

The Ienzex all ignored him. "Asss I was saying, I carry a gift myself. The Aquadem shamans were all too happy to add their chants to my book-" He showed a blackbound piece of literature that was, or so he said, the true symbol of Ienzex chiefdom. "-and I have found a way to enhance such chants, through a combination of my own natural abilities and thosssse of a cryssstal that has been passsed from chief to chief for generationssss. If you would allow me...."

The Keyrox chief considered the implied offer for a moment, then nodded. "Of course, my ally. You have never given me reason to distrust you."

With that permission given, the Ienzex chieftain started a hissing chant and held up his staff; the crystal started glowing brightly. Without so much as a flash or other gimmicky light show, the half-healed gash was suddenly fully restored. The Ienzex chief nodded. "Ah, good. I was somewhat concerned about-" He suddenly realized what he was about to say to the person he'd just healed. "Never mind. Cthulhu!" The Ienzex with the staff and bundle stepped forward; feeling a bit of pity, the local chief snapped his fingers to get one of his stronger Keyrox handle the bundle. Cthulhu gave a nod of thanks before both he and the other Keyrox went back to their places. Cthulhu's chief opened the bundle, revealing a couple of small boxes and a long box, before starting to explain. "For your tribessss, a gatherer is simply one who gatherssss edible plants. For our tribe, as we devour the meatsssss of wild creaturesssss, the taskssss of ourssss are.....different."

The fiery chief frowned. "How?"

The Ienzex chieftain opened one of the smaller boxes, revealing a pointed flat stone rammed through the end of a stick. "Your gatherers get food, to sustain your bodies; ours gather whatever scraps they don't know how to make, in order to understand them and therefore sustain our minds. This weapon is the one the berserkers used to devastate your troops; ineffective against structures, to be sure, and without the range of your spears, but devastating against mere flesh and bone."

Keyrox took the proffered weapon, taking a few swipes at the air with it. He nodded and handed it back. "Excellent. ......I just may have an idea on how to take care of our enemies if we can replicate that."

The serpent continued. "We have alssso found where the metal for their Chieftain'sss weapon came from; they are currently trying to gain more metal for better weaponssss. However, we have a hidden mine of our own we've been working with the Minolex..."

The Pyrax chief cut in. "Wait, you're already allies with those guys? Why didn't you tell us?"  
The serpent glared. "Because, despite being in your little alliance, we do not like to keep all our information public. If you don't interrupt me again, I may bring their chief to the next tribal council." As the Minolex were massive horned beastmen who were known for being hard to impress, the Pyrax chief shut up. "Now, as I was saying-though we have had much more trouble unearthing samples of this metal, we noticed something interesting in a comparison between it and the 'iron' the Sailunar wolves use." He opened the other box and handed two different metal lumps to the Keyrox chief. "Strike one against the other and see what happens."

The chief put the silver lump-the one used in the Sailunar chief's claymore that was apparently called 'iron'-and smashed the black lump into it. There were now lots of iron lumps scattered over the floor. "......Shame my key wasn't made of that. Don't you agree, Axel?"

Pyrax's chief nodded. "Indeed, Roxas. What good is that if you only have the one lump, Zexion?"

The serpent opened the long box, pulling out something. "I sssaid that we had little obsidian, not that we only had one lump."

Roxas's eyes sparkled as he saw what was in the box. It was good for him that Minolex are also good at metalworking.

Saix was wakened by one of his tribesmen yelling. "Master! An army approaches from the south!" Rising, he saw a large group of the pitiful Keyrox they'd attacked the other day coming; he noted that only a few of them were carrying spears this time, and there wasn't a torch among the group. He stepped forward, feeling like gloating before he and his tribe drew blood. "Ha! What tools do you fools have to bring against us this time? Pebbles, perhaps?" In answer, every Keyrox tribesman pulled out two sharpened stone axes. The leader pulled a weapon shaped like his old key-shaped staff made of obsidian and pointed it at the Sailunar. "CHARGE!!!"

The Sailunar tribe had a......bad day. At first, Saix simply thought that the enemy having axes would make the fight more fun; after all, his warriors were more skilled with the axes. How could the weaklings possibly win?  
Apparently by using their extra axes to strike twice as many times as the Sailunar could ever hope to.

It only got worse when Saix tried to destroy Roxas's new weapon and his own claymore snapped in twain.

Oh, and the Pyrax tribe was busy scorching the Sailunar tribe's village. That was a bad thing too.

It was what finally drove Saix, the last of his tribe, most berserk of the berserkers, to flee. The other tribes let him.  
After all, what could he possibly do to them now?

Some weeks later, Saix was found lying on the beach of the far continent; his retreat had not gone well. With a growl, he pulled himself forward. An image of the key-shaped weapon that had snapped his blade came to mind; it brought with it one word.

_HATE._


	4. Creature Ability Glide

A/N:Hello, folks. How are you? Anyways, I have a special announcement to make. That is why I'm locked up in a secret lair with this pretty little Vollarx over here. You see, I am not a petty man.... I am a VERY petty man. And also somewhat mad; as evidenced by the fact that this is only ONE of my secret lairs. You see, I demand a massive ransom before I allow this poor creature to go and show off a consequence ability in the special next chapter. ...Vicious, isn't sh-AAAH! (Lots of clattering is heard.) Ah....Okay, she bit off a finger, but I have some R&C Nanotech right here-it should be fine. .......I hope. Anyways, I demand 20-OW! (Clattering again.) Mean little....Okay, make that si-AAAAAAAH! (Much screaming and clattering heard, as well as an unidentifiable white noise of sorts. You may know it as pain.) Right, keeping her here isn't worth that much. Just two reviews and you get to see what this nasty little sucker does with the right song. If you'll excuse me, I need to get some vital organs returned to their proper places....

_Creature-Ability-Glide_

The creature was an interesting one; it was certainly different from anything else on the continent. As opposed to the powerful legs or slithering tails everything else preferred, the Xaldwing had a few weak appendages that ended in long spikes and some flappy things on it's back. Sadly, it was also in the territory of a Taurlex-one of the massive, brown, bull-like herbivores that smashed any meat-eater in their territory.

Another unfortunate thing was that the nest of Pyrax next door made fun of him-but that wasn't relevant.

The Taurlex charged from behind it's tree, fully prepared to gore the intruder on it's horns......and the Xaldwing was gone. The rather stupid animal turned back to look, rather confused. The unidentifiable leg the Xaldwing had been chewing was still there, but the creature that had been eating it was gone. A harsh squawk caused the Taurlex to turn around, finding the impudent little creature sitting some distance away and cackling at him. Cackling! He promptly charged again....and, once more, hit naught but thin air. Followed closely by a tree trunk he hadn't noticed in his haste. Managing to extract his horns from the tough wood, he promptly caught sight of the Xaldwing again. Furious beyond any kind of reason now, he charged again at double speed.......And passed through thin air where the Xaldwing had been!

Furious at missing again, the Taurlex didn't notice that he'd also passed over the edge of the cliff until he noticed that wind isn't supposed to go up.

The clever little Xaldwing glided down from the cliff, letting himself drop once he was a few feet above the Taurlex so that he could drive his six spikes into the tough creature. After all, the former owner of that leg had managed to knock him around a little after falling off the cliff yesterday......


	5. Siren Song

A/N:Gasp.....It hurts......The pain.......THANK you for paying...the ransom....now I can gently drop her back to Neverwas. ....On second thought, I'm just tossing the cage down-having an eye crammed into your spleen HURTS.

Oh, and this chapter is on how a torturing, all-female race can possibly solicit...er...'help' with preventing depopulation. Oh, and I know the irony of a torturing carnivore of a cell getting an herbivorous ability-I'll probably give Raging Roar to the Aquadem, or maybe Ienzex, to balance it out.

(WARNING:This chapter takes full advantage of the T rating. Also-thanks for the reviews! Oh, one more warning-all people on Neverwas look out for a particularly vicious Vollarx, who somehow managed to survive atmospheric re-entry and shred her cage. Her trillium cage. .....I'm going to Secret Lair 81902 now-call when she's been confirmed as incinerated, sent, and ghostbusted.

_Creature-Consequence Ability-Siren Song_

The Pyrax were quite nearly evolved; they had the base humanoid figure that was standard for evolved creatures down pat, and were quite near a sentient level of thought.....well, at least that particular nest was-a few of the more primitive iterations of their kind still had nests elsewhere. One of the males of the group looked up as a creature entered their territory; it was a large yellow humanoid, with small elbow spikes. She-as evidenced by the overaccentuated female figure-had tiny yellow glands of some sort on her head, at the bases of her two antenna. She was also smiling rather demurely at the males; the two females of the group were soon fed up with their mates and gone within minutes. Without preamble, the creature started singing; the males, already somewhat interested, were soon completely entranced and moved to join the beautiful yellow creature.

Some time later, after the animals had given into their more...well, animalistic tendencies, all the Pyrax were laying sprawled around the nest. The yellow creature was lying on the Pyrax alpha. Slowly, she pushed herself up on the small creature, admiring him for a moment. Then she dealt a deft blow that took out his vocal cords and started eating the still-alive creature.

After all, Vollarx can't resist causing things pain; if not for their pretty voice, the all-female race would likely be extinct by now.

As it is, they're still pretty evil...


	6. Religious Boats Civilization

A/N:Yeah, I know that Religious vehicles are supposed to convert other cities into fellow zealots, but....well, the race that built these is based off DEMYX. If you try to figure out what Demyx will do with a boat coated in loudspeakers, religious conversion isn't really what comes to mind, is it?

Also, I only got one review after all this time, if they're still being sent to me. Where's the love, people? Or at least the bland disinterest? I MISS the Bland Disinterest!!!!

_Civilization-Vehicle-Sea-Religious_

It was a great day for Nocturne City, Neverwas's planetary Aquadem capital. They were deploying a whole new breed of vehicle to cruise the seas; sure, they could already ride the tides themselves easily, but now they could take others with them!

Unfortunately, there was what appeared to be an army waiting on the one prototype. Within the vessel, one of the Aquadem pilots turned to the other. "Uh, are you sure we can handle this?"

The other pilot waved off his pal's concern. "Ah, calm down! We've got the boss aboard. If anyone can handle that many other ships, he can."

".....Jeez, it's like a solid clump of Keyrox and Ienzex ships out there....I think I even see some Pyrax and Minolex rides on the shore over there."

Sitting crosslegged on a cushion behind them, the city's leader was calm. "Turn on the projector. I will take care of this." A tiny holoprojector on the bow of the craft activated, projecting a massive image of the leader to the heavily-armed vehicle swarm. The head Aquadem paused just a moment for effect.....and started playing his sitar.

Hey, I only said there was an army there. Who said there was a war?


End file.
